wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ember
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ember | SkyWing | Female | 17 | Put on your war paint You are a brick tied to me that’s dragging me down Strike a match and I’ll burn you to the ground We are the jack-o-lanterns in July Setting fire to the sky Here, here comes this rising tide so come on Appearance Ember is a larger dragon, since she is a buff SkyWing. Her main scale color is scarlet red, her underbelly is a light red, her wing membranes are a dark orange, the scales lining the spikes on her back are a golden shade, her spikes are blood-red, her eyes eyes are a blazing yellow color, the accent scales on her arms and legs are gray, and so are her horns and talons. She has two piercings on her left ear; one with a golden hoop and a sun-shaped stud. She has an "s" shaped tattoo on her neck with two stars on it. She has gems implanted in her scales along her back, eyes, and bottom jaw. Sometimes she wears some type of fancy accessory to conceal her identity when going out in public for doing something other than thieving. Her most common accessories are black hats, dark cloaks, and gold chains. Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die Seal the clouds with grey lining So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked One maniac at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when you’re waiting for the song to start So dance along to the beat of your heart Abilities Ember has normal SkyWing abilities. She can breathe fire. Her flying skills are great, no wonder she's been able to escape so much! She's also very agile and cautious. She can't climb the best, though, but she usually doesn't have to when running away. She also can't fight extremely well, so she has to use words and quick-thinking to take down her enemies. She is a quick thinker and can plan on-the-spot if needed. Being a thief, if caught, she'd most likely need to lie her way out. She's alright at lying, but sometimes she makes slip-ups that could cost her prison time. Hey Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out I’m going to change you like a remix Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix Wearing all vintage misery No I think it looked a little better on me I’m going to change you like a remix Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix Personality Hotheaded, mysterious, intelligent, liar. Ember is a very intelligent dragon. She needs intelligence for making quick decisions and escape plans. She's also very temperamental and willing to fight anyone who gets in her way. That's both a downside and an upside since she can cause unneeded trouble that could get her into more of a mess than she is already in, but she can get through tough enemies using both words and skills. She's mysterious because she can conceal her identity and she can trick people quite well. Bring home the boys in scraps Scrap metal the tanks Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black She broke our spirits with no impact History redo So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked One maniac at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when you’re waiting for the song to start So dance along to the beat of your heart Relationships oof Hey Youngblood doesn’t it feel like our time is running out I’m going to change you like a remix Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix Wearing all vintage misery No I think it looked a little better on me I’m going to change you like a remix Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix Trivia redo Put on your war paint The war is won before it’s begun Release the doves, surrender love Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Occupation (Criminal)